In the related art, a monitor that stereoscopically displays a binocular disparity image captured from two viewing points using a specialized device such as stereoscopic glasses is put to practical use. Further, in recent years, a monitor that stereoscopically displays multiple disparity image (for example, nine disparity image) captured from multiple viewing points with naked eyes using a light beam controller such as a lenticular lens is put to practical use. Sometimes, two disparity images or nine disparity images that are displayed on a stereoscopically viewable monitor may be created by estimating depth information of an image captured from one viewing point and performing image processing using the estimated information.
In the meantime, as a medical diagnostic imaging apparatus such as an X-ray CT (computed tomography) apparatus, an MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging) apparatus, or an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, a apparatus that is capable of creating three-dimensional medical image data (hereinafter, referred to as volume data) is put to practical use. In the related art, the volume data created by such a medical diagnostic imaging apparatus is changed into a two-dimensional image by various image processing and then two-dimensionally displayed on a general purpose monitor. For example, the volume data created by the medical diagnostic imaging apparatus is changed into a two-dimensional image to which three-dimensional information is reflected by a volume rendering processing and then two-dimensionally displayed on a general purpose monitor.